Electrical connectors to which a fuse is attached are known. Example fuses are a flat fuse and a plate fuse. A pair of tabular connection terminals protrudes from a fuse main part. For example, fuses serve as a male connection terminal. Electrical connectors are provided with a connector terminal that is a fork terminal or a Y-shape terminal. The connector terminal includes a pair of terminal contactors. The tabular connection terminal of the fuse is press-fitted in and held between the pair of terminal contactors.
Patent Literature 1 (Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2014-013650) discloses such a connector terminal.
FIG. 25 is a perspective view of a connector terminal 30x disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The connector terminal 30x is provided with a board connection 31x, a pair of terminal contactors 32x, and a terminal main part 33x. The board connection 31x is to be inserted in a printed board. The terminal main part 33x supports the pair of terminal contactors 32x. 
The terminal contactors 32x hold therebetween the tabular connection terminal of the fuse (male connection terminal). The terminal contactors 32x are each formed with a bent piece provided continuously from the terminal main part 33x and bent. The bent piece of the terminal contactor 32x is a part to be in contact with the male connection terminal. The bent piece includes a double-bent bent part 321x, and a contactor 322x bent forwardly relative to the bent part 321x. The flat surface that is the plated surface of the contactor 322x is to be in contact with the tabular connection terminal of the fuse. Hence, a damage to the tabular connection terminal of the fuse and shaving thereof are suppressed.
According to the connector terminal disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a contact surface can be formed without spreading the gap between the respective contact surfaces of the opposing contactors 322x. Hence, an increase in size of the terminal main part 33x is prevented, while at the same time, the fuse holding performance is enhanced.
When, however, the fuse is to be held, if the contact load to the male connection terminal by the contactors 322x is further increased, the connection reliability to the male connection terminal by the contactors 322x can be further improved.